The Siren
by YoukoldEngland
Summary: Wang Yao was in love with a finnish girl that used to go to the same Animal Reserve as him. When she died it devastated him. What happens when Yao find out that his love is not only alive but she's not even a human? Find out! Mermaid! Female! Finland x China ((I might continue this))
1. Chapter 1

**Full name: The Siren At The Bottom Of The Lake**

**Hey everyone, I wanted to make a normal-ish fanfic so for those of you Hetero's out there, I made this.**

**Fem!Finland x China.**

**So...Erm...Please be nice and don't be too harsh.**

**I'm fragile. Heh.**

**Anyway. Please Review if you get the chance too! I'd appreciate it!**

**If not, Thank you for reading anyway~**

**None of these characters are mine except for Timo. He's my Oc Daddy for all Nordics.**

**The song used also does not belong to me.**

* * *

****Wang Yao sat quietly and listened as his friends talked on and on about the newest fads. Mainly clothing, electronics, tablets and anime. Honestly, the chinese adult had no interest in any of these subjects. Unless it was something about his friends or family. While they all talked and babbled on about the things that only teenagers love, he heard a very odd thing. He had heard a voice say: Mermaid. Almost instantly, the chinese boy tuned into the conversation and found that it was the Icelandic boy that was dating his younger brother. What was his name again...Emie? Emal?...Wait...Emil! That's it.

The young boy was speaking to his older brother, Lukas. He knew Lukas from when they would sit around and drink tea or talk about random things so their brothers could get some 'alone time'. Regardless, he rolled his chocolate brown eyes and kept listening.

"Are you sure no one saw her?" Lukas hissed.

"Yes! I made sure! There was no one there and no one will ever be there! Who else would go into an abandoned forest with a lake in the middle?" Emil whispered, harshly.

"The same person that almost found her before!" Lukas answered, his eyes like daggers.

"Well he isn't going to find her. Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve has been closed for centuries. Our father made it so nothing could get out with anything that didn't belong to them." Emil hissed back.

"Alright. We'll let her adjust then visit Suoma tomorrow."

"Right."

Yao watched the brothers as they waved goodbye in greeting and headed back to where they belonged. Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve? Wasn't that in Finland? The chinese man stood up and went toward the living room, still lost in thought.

Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve was famous for it's hurt animals and wide open spaces. The animals could live happily and freely until they were strong enough to be on their own. It was a beautiful and nice place to visit. Until the founder, Timo Vainamoinen, had mysteriously disappeared. From that day on, rumors of his death echoed through the European and Asian countries. Then it spread to the entire world. A great tragedy. Everyone that could get to the old Reserve came and left flowers and blessings. Even Yao himself had left a teddy bear. But the teddy bear he had left was not for the Founder. It was for his daughter. The Founder's daughter, Suoma Vainamoinen, had died a few years before the man himself had disappeared. Sadly, the girl had died because of a fire at her home in Finland. Since then, the Reserve had almost seemed dead.

For you see, Suoma was not a typical child. She was sweet, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, and caring to all creatures. She was the little girl he had seen as a child himself, running around and feeding the animals. He had always watched her from a shy corner because he had a crush on her. As she grew up along with him, she had grown to very beautiful and looked like her mother who had also passed in the fire. At the tender age of 16, Yao had fallen in love with the finnish teenager. But, just his luck, that the girl had died on that night and had left him heartbroken.

So when the two Nordic teens spoke of his 'lost' love, he couldn't believe it. He honestly thought that the girl had passed on but could it be that she had been running from something? Yao didn't need to wait and find out. As he quickly got his clothes into a suitcase and the next flight to Finland that was less than 5 hours away, he wished that this would not be some dirty trick.

* * *

**Time Change: Yao arrives in Finland**

The chinese man looked on with pity at the abandoned building. The one proud and pristine, white building was now reduced to this. Vines grew on the sides, the white paint had all but chipped away and showed the wood hidden underneath of it, windows were broken and the entire place held a haunted feel to it. Yao cautiously opened the door, finding it to be unlocked and slipped inside. To his amazement, it looked as if no one had ever left. The inside was still as luxurious as it was the day he had last seen it. The blue painted halls that held millions of tanks and, to his surprise, fish! They all looked happy to see him as he walked past and slipped into an attached hallway. Once he made it into the finnish animal section, he heard a luring voice. It sounded like the sweetest song being sung by the innocent lips of an angel. Like the smooth silk of a newly spun fabric.

"Come with me~ Into a dream~ We'll lay on the grass~ And Let the hours pass~" The voice sang with a higher voice but it still sounded like the sweetest lullaby. Without thinking, he began to walk toward the beautiful music.

"Take my hand~ Come back to the land~"

Yao somehow ended up staring into a pond. Like the one that he had at his own home. It had lily-pads, bugs flying about, and flowers hidden on the water's edge. There were a few large boulder-like rocks at the middle of it, as if someone should be sitting there. His chocolate brown eyes landed on something shiny. It seemed to stick out the most because of its odd dark blue coloring. He picked it up off the ground and found it to be a lot sharper than he had originally thought. And if he didn't know any better, it looked sort of like a scale off a fish. He kept examining it but then he heard the voice once again.

"Let's get away~ Just for one daaay~"

The chinese man blinked when he saw a gorgeous girl swimming under the clouded, green waters. She had noticed him and when she finally looked up, he saw familiar purple eyes. It was true. Suoma was alive. But his small smile soon disappeared as he watched the girl come out of the dark water.

"Moi Moi?" She asked?

The chinese boy watched the blonde girl as she rose a bit higher and crawled onto the cement attached to the pond. Her long blonde hair reached well past her waist and her lavender eyes locked on his. A flicker of recognition phased through her lavender eyes and then she reached a pale hand to Yao.

"I remember you. You're that boy that used to visit the animals." She whispered in a silk voice.

"Yes. I'm Yao, aru."

"Yao. Welcome back to the Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve. We've missed you."

* * *

"So you never died, aru?"

"No, I had to hide. There are hunters after me."

"Hunters?"

"Yes, they want to sell me to scientists for a high price."

"Oh, aru. If you want, I can help you."

"Thank you, Yao."

The blonde girl rose above the cement so she could press a kiss to his cheek and then flows back into her element.

"Come with me~ Into a dream~ We'll lay on the grass~ And let the hours pass~"

Yao looked down with confusion and as this continued he noticed that he lost control of his body. Now he was leaning over the cement and looking down at Suoma in the dark green water. His chocolate brown eyes turned amber and he continues to lean forward toward the pond.

"Take my hand~ Come back to the land~ Let's get away~" She sang with that hypnotic voice.

Suoma took hold of his pale neck and then pulled him into the water. As he started to feel the water going into his lungs, a blue necklace was put around him. Soon, his breathing returned to him and he looked around. The pond held an underwater city and there, next to his daughter, was Timo Vainamoinen.


	2. Alt Ending

"Wang Yao sat quietly and listened as his friends talked on and on about the newest fads. Mainly clothing, electronics, tablets and anime. Honestly, the chinese adult had no interest in any of these subjects. Unless it was something about his friends or family. While they all talked and babbled on about the things that only teenagers love, he heard a very odd thing. He had heard a voice say: Mermaid. Almost instantly, the chinese boy tuned into the conversation and found that it was the Icelandic boy that was dating his younger brother. What was his name again...Emie? Emal?...Wait...Emil! That's it.

The young boy was speaking to his older brother, Lukas. He knew Lukas from when they would sit around and drink tea or talk about random things so their brothers could get some 'alone time'. Regardless, he rolled his chocolate brown eyes and kept listening.

"Are you sure no one saw her?" Lukas hissed.

"Yes! I made sure! There was no one there and no one will ever be there! Who else would go into an abandoned forest with a lake in the middle?" Emil whispered, harshly.

"The same person that almost found her before!" Lukas answered, his eyes like daggers.

"Well he isn't going to find her. Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve has been closed for centuries. Our father made it so nothing could get out with anything that didn't belong to them." Emil hissed back.

"Alright. We'll let her adjust then visit Suoma tomorrow."

"Right."

Yao watched the brothers as they waved goodbye in greeting and headed back to where they belonged. Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve? Wasn't that in Finland? The chinese man stood up and went toward the living room, still lost in thought.

Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve was famous for it's hurt animals and wide open spaces. The animals could live happily and freely until they were strong enough to be on their own. It was a beautiful and nice place to visit. Until the founder, Timo Vainamoinen, had mysteriously disappeared. From that day on, rumors of his death echoed through the European and Asian countries. Then it spread to the entire world. A great tragedy. Everyone that could get to the old Reserve came and left flowers and blessings. Even Yao himself had left a teddy bear. But the teddy bear he had left was not for the Founder. It was for his daughter. The Founder's daughter, Suoma Vainamoinen, had died a few years before the man himself had disappeared. Sadly, the girl had died because of a fire at her home in Finland. Since then, the Reserve had almost seemed dead.

For you see, Suoma was not a typical child. She was sweet, fun-loving, happy-go-lucky, and caring to all creatures. She was the little girl he had seen as a child himself, running around and feeding the animals. He had always watched her from a shy corner because he had a crush on her. As she grew up along with him, she had grown to very beautiful and looked like her mother who had also passed in the fire. At the tender age of 16, Yao had fallen in love with the finnish teenager. But, just his luck, that the girl had died on that night and had left him heartbroken.

So when the two Nordic teens spoke of his 'lost' love, he couldn't believe it. He honestly thought that the girl had passed on but could it be that she had been running from something? Yao didn't need to wait and find out. As he quickly got his clothes into a suitcase and the next flight to Finland that was less than 5 hours away, he wished that this would not be some dirty trick.

* * *

**Time Change: Yao arrives in Finland**

The chinese man looked on with pity at the abandoned building. The one proud and pristine, white building was now reduced to this. Vines grew on the sides, the white paint had all but chipped away and showed the wood hidden underneath of it, windows were broken and the entire place held a haunted feel to it. Yao cautiously opened the door, finding it to be unlocked and slipped inside. To his amazement, it looked as if no one had ever left. The inside was still as luxurious as it was the day he had last seen it. The blue painted halls that held millions of tanks and, to his surprise, fish! They all looked happy to see him as he walked past and slipped into an attached hallway. Once he made it into the finnish animal section, he heard a luring voice. It sounded like the sweetest song being sung by the innocent lips of an angel. Like the smooth silk of a newly spun fabric.

"**Come with me~ Into a dream~ We'll lay on the grass~ And Let the hours pass~**" The voice sang with a higher voice but it still sounded like the sweetest lullaby. Without thinking, he began to walk toward the beautiful music.

"**Take my hand~ Come back to the land~**"

Yao somehow ended up staring into a pond. Like the one that he had at his own home. It had lily-pads, bugs flying about, and flowers hidden on the water's edge. There were a few large boulder-like rocks at the middle of it, as if someone should be sitting there. His chocolate brown eyes landed on something shiny. It seemed to stick out the most because of its odd dark blue coloring. He picked it up off the ground and found it to be a lot sharper than he had originally thought. And if he didn't know any better, it looked sort of like a scale off a fish. He kept examining it but then he heard the voice once again.

"**Let's get away~ Just for one daaay~**"

The chinese man blinked when he saw a gorgeous girl swimming under the clouded, green waters. She had noticed him and when she finally looked up, he saw familiar purple eyes. It was true. Suoma was alive. But his small smile soon disappeared as he watched the girl come out of the dark water.

"Moi Moi?" She asked?

The chinese boy watched the blonde girl as she rose a bit higher and crawled onto the cement attached to the pond. Her long blonde hair reached well past her waist and her lavender eyes locked on his. A flicker of recognition phased through her lavender eyes and then she reached a pale hand to Yao.

"I remember you. You're that boy that used to visit the animals." She whispered in a silk voice.

"Yes. I'm Yao, aru."

"Yao. Welcome back to the Nordic 5 Forest and Reserve. We've missed you."

* * *

"So you never died, aru?"

"No, I had to hide. There are hunters after me."

"Hunters?"

"Yes, they want to sell me to scientists for a high price."

"Oh, aru. If you want, I can help you."

"**Thank you, Yao.**"

The blonde girl rose above the cement so she could press a kiss to his cheek and then flows back into her element.

"**Come with me~ Into a dream~ We'll lay on the grass~ And let the hours pass~**"

Yao looked down with confusion and as this continued he noticed that he lost control of his body. Now he was leaning over the cement and looking down at Suoma in the dark green water. His chocolate brown eyes turned amber and he continues to lean forward toward the pond.

"**Take my hand~ Come back to the land~ Let's get away~**" She sang with that hypnotic voice.

Yao reached out for her. His hand stayed out, the siren he loved was waiting for him. With a small giggle, she reached out of the water. Her cold skin touched his outstretched hand and kissed it. Within a few moments, she had her arms wrapped around him.

"**Be mine, Yao~**" She whispered into his ear.

Yao's amber eyes seemed to loose their very soul as she whispered to him. His red shirt touched the pond. Suoma picked him up and drug him into the water. He didn't even fight it as he felt the air in his lungs leave him. Soon to be replaced by the cloudy pond water. Bubbles blew out of his mouth and floated to the top of the water. Suoma pulled him deeper into his watery grave, his cloudy yellow eyes still on her. Her blonde locks seemed to defy gravity and her eyes were glowing. Even though she was basically killing him, he found her gorgeous regardless. Her large breasts were covered by painted aqua clam shells. The girls tail flippered a bit and then her blue tail fluttered as she drug him deeper. The chinese boy lost all air in his lungs and with his dying form, he kissed Suoma's pink lips. Suoma looked slightly surprised and smiled a bit. She kissed him back as if it was a dying man's wish. And actually, it was. Yao was a dying man. Actually, he was dead. When Suoma broke the kiss, she found that there was not pulse from the chinese man. Not a strangled breath. Not anything. Suoma smiled with a sad look. As she did such, she hugged the dead chinese man to her chest.

"**Just for one day~**" She mumbled the last notes.

"**I love you Yao.**" Suoma whispered.

If anyone had looked, they would have seen the small smile on Yao's lips.

* * *

There was a funeral service for Yao outside of the building. Of course, Yao's family was there. And they held it all inside. Each of his family held tears in their eyes as they kissed the man good-bye. Kiku and Lukas looked up when they heard tiny footsteps. When they saw a child. He was very small and wore a pretty chinese outfit. He looked just like Yao but a rounded face. Of course, Kiku and Lukas both knew who the boy was. And as they both tried to reach out for him, the little boy giggled and ran to the finnish section. They followed him and when they reached there. They saw a young woman with blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. She crossed her legs and held the chinese ghost. Mei and the rest of the families followed soon after to ask what was wrong. Lukas pointed to the finnish girl holding the boy. Mei looked confused and asked what about the pond. Lukas and Kiku both looked shocked as they looked at each other. When they looked back, the mermaid was a tiny little girl with legs. The chinese boy pulled her ponytail and ran off. When the girl fixed her hair, she chased after him.

And they lived happily forever after. They say that even know the two children still roam the building. Playing a game of tag."

The chinese man closed the book and the tiny boy in his arms gasped.

"Wow! That was amazing, aru yo!" The little boy giggled.

"Yes, And it's true Fu-Han, aru."

"Really, aru yo! How?"

At that moment, a young woman walked in with a blanket.

"Because your Mommy is enchanting, aru."

The blonde girl hugged her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Yao. Are you telling him THAT story again?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell our son about The Siren at the bottom of the lake,aru."

"Oh really? And what was her name?"

"I think you know already, aru."

Suoma giggled and then kissed him again. The little boy swam to his mother. His little gold and blue mixed tail showing in the light. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her. The chinese man swam over as well and kissed Suoma's cheek.

"Because we are the legend." The finnish woman said.


	3. Nyotalia: The Siren

**So, Hey there loyal fans! **

**I've received a few of your reviews and I'll gladly answer them for you ^.^. Anyway, for the person who asked me about Yao dying. No, he didn't die. I should have actually rewritten this one. His heart stops but Suoma rescues him from death by turning him into a Mermaid/Merman/male siren. Suoma never dies. As for the child, well I got bored and decided to put my Oc in there. But eventually I will go back and edit it/re-make it.**

**Anyway.**

**This is an alternate universe where instead of Yao, there is Yue. And they remeet under a different circumstance.**

**Suoma, Yue, Do the copyright bullshit.**

**Suoma: Ehe~! Okei! Admin-chan does not own Hetalia or the Hetalia Characters used in this fanfic.**

**Yue: She does however own the plot, aru. **

**Me: Please review! And without further delay here goes: "The Siren." Nyotalia Version.**

* * *

Suoma giggled as she hid among the rocks of the beautifully clear ocean. She had finally been set free from that accursed Zoo and able to do as she pleased. For a certain amount of time. Then she would have to go back to her father, Timo, and live under the sea as a "princess". Wonderful, right? No, not so much when all you want is to be yourself and not have to depend on anyone. Or have a kingdom depend on you as its idol. Being a "Princess" was hard work. But that wouldn't stop her from going above the water level and doing what she did best. **Kill.** Yes, the beautiful girl with the pale blonde locks and alluring lilac colored eyes was indeed a siren.

And what she did best was indeed killing. Well, unintentional killing. She just wanted to be loved or cherished but who could really love a girl with fins and a tail? Let me answer that question for you, no one. Well, there had been one person that had liked her when she was younger. As she recalled this person was named Yue. They had been best friends all throughout Kindergarten to Middle School. But when High School started, they drifted apart and barely even saw each other. Mainly because Yue was apart of the "Allies" group and soon forgot about her friend who was (Because of circumstances, was in the "Axis" group. But very. . .Inactive?) So they drifted and she never saw the other again. Another detail to that was because she had given up on living on the surface and went back to being underwater.

But her heart now yearned to be back on the surface world. But she couldn't leave anymore. Timo forbade her from ever going near the surface-dwellers again. And as the king of the underground finnish kingdom, she had to do what he says. But that didn't stop her from occasionally peaking up from her underwater home or using her song to bring boats crashing into the rocks. She would save the men if she could but her father would know she was near a surface dweller and get angry. So she would watch in horror as the people sank with the ship or die trying to make it to shore.

"Oh what lonesome work." She said but stayed on the rocks. She was waiting for the perfect time to sing so she could find someone or something to play with. And just her luck that someone was on the beach tonight.

"Ugh! Why am I even out here, aru?!" A voice yelled as its owner walked past. "I don't even like the beach, aru!"

Suoma hid behind the rocks and watched the person pace back and forth. In the light of the moon above, the finn could see two round puffballs on her head. Wait, were those puffballs or the girls' hair? They looked so silky so it must have been hair. Then she saw gorgeous glowing, ivory skin with the most enchanting eyes. A golden amber color than would make anyone swoon or melt under their gaze. Wait! What was this thumping in her chest? And why did she feel the need to call out the girls' name? She couldn't possible know.

"Aiya, aru!"

But that voice was so familiar. Like an older version of. . . .

"Yue?!" She gasped out loud.

The beautiful girl snapped her gaze to the rocks where Suoma hid.

"Eh? Who's there, aru? Is that you Anya? I know you're there, aru!" Yue huffed and stomped over to the rocks.

Suoma gasped again and tried to hide from Yue but to no avail. When she looked up to check if Yue was gone, she was met with those gorgeous amber-gold eyes. Oh god. There's goes that funny feeling in her chest. What was it about the other girl that made her so-

"Suoma, aru! Long time no see! What are you doing here, aru?"

"E-Erm. . .Swimming?"

"Well, why are you here at Midnight, aru?"

"Because I like how the water looks?"

"Liar. But okay, aru."

Suoma pursed her lips. She really did like how the moon hit the darkened ocean and made it seem like it was completely black when it wasn't. It was simply divine in her eyes but that wasn't the point now. Because her attention was no longer on the chinese girl but a boat. One that was coming into port. But, she wanted to play with it before it got there. Maybe make it crash? The finn didn't wait to hear what Yue said but got out of the water and onto the rocks where Yue was standing.

"WAAAH! AIYA! YOU'RE A FISH, ARU!"

"Not a fish. Mermaid."

"M-Mermaid, aru?"

"Yes, now back up for a second unless you want to be hypnotized."

Yue nodded and backed up a few inches, watching what her old best friend did.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a Land of Enchantment~ Come little children, The time's come to play. Here in my Garden of Magic~"_

And like the sond depicted, the boat came floating their way but there was a bad side. Yue was beginning to go under the temptress's spell. Her amber-gold eyes began to dull as she fell deeper and deeper. But somehow she tried to remain conscious. But we all know that fighting the song of a siren is the worst thing to do.

"_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way. Through all the pain and the sorrows. Weep not poor children~ For life is this way. Murdering beauty and passions."_

__Stay away. Must stay away. The chinese girl tried to fight it but soon, she was lost within the song and began crawling closer and closer. Her mind was gone, her thoughts held one name. Suoma. The beautiful girl that was singing the most beautiful and enchanting song on this Earth. And the more she listened, the closer she got to the pale skinned finnish girl.

"_Hush now, Dear children. It must be this way. To weary of life and deceptions. Rest now, my children~ For soon we'll away into the calm and the Quiet." _

__Yue touched Suoma's shoulder just as the boat began crashing into the rocks nearby. It wasn't that big of a boat to be intimidating but still big enough to carry cargo. But now, that boat was flooding and disappearing under the waters. The finn turned and looked back at the other girl with confusion. Why had she stopped her singing? But then she realized that it wasn't because she didn't want to hear it but the girl was trapped in the spell she had made for the sailors. Dammit. Suoma grabbed Yue and tried to shake her from her trance. To no avail. The girl was already too deep into the spell for it to wear off so quickly. Damn her siren powers.

"S-Suoma. . Aru. ." Yue whispered in her trance.

The finn frowned and then looked back at the sinking boat that was trying to recover from the blow to the rocks. She had to finish the song, then all would be alright. So with a heavy heart and a small amount of hope, she finished the song.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment~ Come little children the time's come to play. Here in my Garden of Shadows."_

__Suoma finished the song and heard the loud noise of splitting wood. Her deed had been done, the sailors were drowning or trying to make it to shore. But they never would. Oh god, what had she done?! The finn stared at Yue's lifeless but strangely trusting eyes.

"I have to help somehow. Yue, stay here. I'm going to go get my dad." She said then dashed into the water.

As she plummeted down into the depths of the sea, she heard a splash. Wait? A splash?! Suoma flipped herself to look back up at the surface where Yue had jumped in. Oh No! The finn swam up and grabbed her, trying to push her above the water. But Yue was stubborn even in this state and wrapped her arms around Suoma's torso. The finn kept trying to get her off but soon realized that this was exactly what she had wanted. Someone to love her. Someone to cherish but. . .Yue would drown if she didn't go back up right now. So, Suoma began pushing her off and up.

Please.

Please.

Don't die.

Yue.

* * *

**Too late.**

Tears fell into the ocean as Suoma soon realized that the girl was dead. Oh god, No! She wished that it wasn't true but it was. She had drowned someone even when she had tried to save her. This was all her fault. So, with her heartbroken from the deadly mistake she had made on accident, she pulled Yue down into the depths. When the reached the ground, she placed a loving kiss on the other girls' lips and put her seashell necklace around her neck.

"Goodbye, Yue. I love you. . ." She whispered and swam off to her kingdom.

* * *

What Suoma didn't know was that Yue's heart had began again because of pure love (DISNEY LOL.) and the enchanted necklace. So within a few mere minutes, Yue took a breath in but it didn't constrict her lungs in the slightest. Actually, it was really easy to breathe. How odd. Yue opened her eyes and looked around but only saw a tail. Which she poked. Wait a tail? But there were no fish here. So where was it coming from-

"AI!"

She yelled while realizing it was her own tail. Wait. Then were was Suoma?! The chinese girl swished around with difficulty, trying to find any sign of the finnish girl. She saw nothing at first but soon saw the faint glitter of purple and blue scales. SUOMA! She dashed after the girl as quick as she could with her newly acquired fins.

"SUOMA! STOP!" She screamed through the waters.

The finn did indeed stop for a moment. Had she just heard a voice?! No way, No one was out here during this time. She shook her head and then kept swimming. Well, tried to. Because as soon as she moved forward, there were two pale arms around her body. Eh?! What the hell? Suoma turned her head to see two puffballs.

"Y-Yue. . "

That's all she managed to say before she felt soft lips press to her own.


End file.
